1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a connector housing for clamping and curving an electric cable that is connected to a connector, wherein the connector housing consists of an insulating body and an angled strain relief element that can be separably fixed on the insulating body in different directions, and wherein the strain relief element features a receptacle sleeve that is provided with a thread and a pressure screw.
A device of this type is required for angling a cable connected to contact elements of a connector with the smallest curvature radius and the least mechanical stress possible. This is intended to maintain the curved region of the cable as small as possible, for example, for applications in switchgear cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A few solution for the angled routing of cables are already known from the prior art.
DE 20 2007 008 980 U1 discloses an angular cable connecting module. An angled connecting part disclosed in this publication consists of two different sections that can be connected to one another by means of a clip mechanism. This causes the sections to be fixed on a connecting section and to also clamp the sheath of the cable in a strain-relieving fashion. The cable extends without a sheath and in a curved fashion in the angled protective connecting part. The angled connecting part can be turned relative to the connector before it is fixed thereon in order to take into account the angular circumstances of the on-site installation.
The disadvantage of this known arrangement can be seen in that the angled connecting part only has a relatively low stability to a twisting force, as well as to the tensile forces of the cable, namely also in the fixed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,973 discloses a strain relief for a cable that consists of a base with a tubular extension. The tubular extension features a plurality of flexible arms that can be constricted by screwing on a nut with a conical region in its interior.
In such a strain relief, it is disadvantageous that the cable clamp in known clamping systems can only absorb low tensile forces because the clamping arms point in the direction of the tensile force and therefore cannot exert significant clamping forces upon the cable.